Liza Doolots/Gallery/Seasons 1-4
Season one Winter Wrap Up Dinky Doo and Liza Doolots hopping with bunnies S1E11.png|Dinky Doo and Liza Doolots hopping with some bunnies during the Winter Wrap Up song. Call of the Cutie Cheerilee class S1E12.png Liza Doolots Cutie Mark S1E12.png|One of her various cutie marks. Cheerilee's class S1E12.png Apple Bloom in class S1E12.png Apple Bloom with her pencil S1E12.png Twist Dawwwing S1E12.png Cheerilee describing how she got her cutie mark S1E12.png Students laughing S1E12.png Silver Spoon looking bored S01E12.png Apple Bloom taking notes S1E12.png Apple Bloom and Diamond Tiara "psst!" S01E12.png Silver Spoon hoof wave S1E12.png Whole Class Knows S1E12.png Apple Bloom hiding behind cake S01E12.png Apple Bloom peeking out from under a table S1E12.png|Talking to Ruby Pinch. Apple Bloom hiding behind Ruby Pinch S1E12.png Apple Bloom inches toward the door S1E12.png Ponies in surprise S1E12.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon pounce S1E12.png|On the right Liza Doolots and Piña Colada gasp S01E12.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo under the table S1E12.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo standing up for Apple Bloom S01E12.png Twilight explains potential S1E12.png Dinky Doo with dolphin cutie mark S1E12.png Scootaloo is thinking S1E12.png Green Isn't Your Color Shoeshine, Golden Harvest and a filly reading magazines S01E20.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Amazed crowd S1E23.png Season two Lesson Zero Twilight Sparkle Magic kindergarten S2E3.png|"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Sisterhooves Social Golden Harvest Jump S2E5.png The Cutie Pox School S2E6.png Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle S2E06.png Sweetie Belle "that's amazing" S02E06.png Fillies confused S2E6.png Cheerilee 4 S2E6.png Scootaloo Hair S2E6.png Class Air S2E6.png Class Stare S2E06.png Apple Bloom 'you're ready' S2E06.png Apple Bloom keeping the plates spinning S2E06.png Crowd of ponies watch Rainbow Dash sleep S2E6.png The ponies admire Apple Bloom S2E06.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow helping Amethyst Star S2E8.png Amethyst Star disappointed S2E08.png Amethyst Star & Liza Doolots S2E8.png Ponies look at Rainbow Dash S2E08.png Liza Doolots "lame" S2E08.png|Liza Doolots's line. Family Appreciation Day Silver Spoon bored asleep S2E12.png Entire class snoozing S2E12.png Classroom Awake S2E12.png Whole-Class-S2E12.png Granny in class S2E12.png The effect of Granny Smith's story S2E12.png The entire class looking at Diamond Tiara S2E12.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Liza Doolots and Twinkleshine running S02E15.png Ponies gather around the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 S2E15.png Hearts and Hooves Day Cheerilee's class celebrating 1 S2E17.png|Maybe next year... Cheerilee's class celebrating 2 S2E17.png|She drops the card, awwh. Cheerilee asking the class S2E17.png|She wants to play. It's About Time Everypony else S02E20.png|Liza Doolots behind Cloud Kicker. Ponyville Confidential Featherweight showing cutie mark S2E23.png Fillies Reading2 S02E23.png Fillies walking out the door S2E23.png|Smiling as she exits the school building. Season three Magical Mystery Cure Rarity sky look fabulous S3E13.png Rarity trouble is here S3E13.png Season four Flight to the Finish Cheerilee addresses the class S4E05.png Fillies cheering for Rainbow Dash S4E05.png Fillies of Cheerilee's class wide shot S4E05.png Rainbow '... go coach these other ponies!' S4E05.png Rainbow Falls Ponies at the Rainbow Falls train station S4E10.png Pinkie Pride Mare and fillies with hay bale S4E12.png Cheese presents a party bomb S4E12.png Two fillies looking at a pinata S4E12.png Twilight 'or performing' S4E12.png Twilight 'since the winner will be headlining your party' S4E12.png Twilight pointing at Rainbow S4E12.png Twilight 'Let the goofing begin!' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and Cheese about to goof off S4E12.png Rainbow hitting the pinata S4E12.png Filli Vanilli The Ponytones singing in the classroom S4E14.png Students cheering S4E14.png Twilight Time Silver Spoon "That was amazing" S4E15.png Crowd of foals walking towards the CMC S4E15.png Foals gathering around CMC S4E15.png Pipsqueak "We love you, Cutie Mark Crusaders!" S4E15.png CMC looking at the crowd of foals S4E15.png Twilight eating while foals behind windows look at her S4E15.png Foals looking at Twilight and taking pictures S4E15.png Foals staring at Twilight S4E15.png Foals staring S4E15.png Foals super-excited S4E15.png Foals surrounding Twilight S4E15.png Foals walking up to the CMC S4E15.png CMC cut ribbon at Pipsqueak's lemonade stand S4E15.png Diamond Tiara invites CMC to her pool party S4E15.png Foals outside Diamond Tiara's front gate S4E15.png Foals pushing at the gate S4E15.png Angry mob of foals at Diamond Tiara's house S4E15.png Foals catch the CMC escaping S4E15.png CMC attempt to explain S4E15.png Twilight addressing foals in the library S4E15.png Twilight "thank the Cutie Mark Crusaders" S4E15.png Twilight talking to Pipsqueak S4E15.png Sweetie Belle promising dinner and a show S4E15.png Pipsqueak "that's MY scooter!" S4E15.png Scootaloo dismantling Pipsqueak's scooter S4E15.png Twilight, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon watching S4E15.png Scootaloo assembling scooter S4E15.png Twilight, Tiara, and Silver covered in applesauce S4E15.png Foals leaving the library S4E15.png |index}}